Rode Berg
|kaartafb = BA_Red_Mountain.jpg |kaartafbgr = 275 |afbbijschr = |naam = De Rode Berg |spel = |provincie = Morrowind |regio = |type = Berg |hoofdstad = |heerser = |gildes = |locatie-id = }} De Rode Berg (ook wel bekend als Dagoth Ur, De Rode Toren, Sahqo-Strunmah en simpelweg Vvardenfell — het eiland is naar de oorspronkelijke naam van de vulkaan genoemd) was de grote vulkaan die een groot deel van het eiland Vvardenfell innam, gelegen in de provincie Morrowind. De vulkaan was de grootste van heel Tamriël. De regelmatige verwijzing naar Dagoth Ur was waarschijnlijk te wijten was aan een fout van een Keizerlijke scholier, daar Dagoth Ur de naam was van een Chimer-generaal wiens ondode vorm eeuwenlang lag opgesloten onder de Rode Berg. Introductie Zie ook: Vivec De Rode Berg, wiens piek op een heldere dag vanuit Mournhold gezien kon worden, stond eeuwenlang bekend als een van de meest gevaarlijke bergen van heel Tamriël. De berg barstte in ieder geval drie keer uit: tijdens de Zonnedood in 1E 668, tijdens het plan van Clavicus Vile om Vivec van zijn macht te ontdoen in 2E 583, en tijdens het Rode Jaar, in 4E 5. De laatste van deze uitbarstingen was zo hevig dat de berg toen ook aanzienlijk afnam in lengte, waarna de Keel van de Wereld de hoogste berg van Tamriël werd. In het Derde Tijdperk werd toegang tot de Rode Berg beperkt; het Tribunaal bouwde toen de Geesteomheining. Dit was een enorme magische muur die om de voet van de berg heen werd gebouwd. Men kon alleen door de Geesteomheining komen via de Geestepoort in het zuiden. Deze regio kenmerkte zich door de hoge kliffen en de as-stormen die er woedden. De Rode Berg was nagenoeg geheel terra incognita, en er zijn maar weinigen geweest die tot ver binnen de Geesteomheining zijn getrokken. Het was echter wel bekend dat er vier oude Dwemercitadellen in het gebied verstopt lagen, waarvan er drie bewoond werden door asvampieren die loyaal waren aan Dagoth Ur. De vierde citadel zou Dagoth Urs eigen residentie zijn geweest. Hoewel het gebied beschouwd werd als extreem gevaarlijk, wisten de Keizerlijken toch enkele mijnen op te zetten voorbij de Geesteomheining. In deze mijnen werd glas en ebben gedolven. Geschiedenis thumb|Kaart van Morrowind, met daarop de Rode Berg en de Binnenzee De Rode Berg zou zijn ontstaan tijdens de zogenaamde ‘Conventie’, toen het Hart van Lorkhan in de zee werd geworpen. Daar waar het hart landde zou de Rode Berg uit de zee zijn komen rijzen. Lange tijd daarna vestigden de Dwemer zich in Morrowind. Zij gebruikten de Rode Berg als fort, en het maakte eeuwenlang deel uit van het Dwemerrijk van Vvardenfell. De Dwemer zouden zich uiteindelijk aansluiten bij de Chimer om de Noorderlingen te verdrijven uit Morrowind. Dit gebeurde rond 1E 416. De twee elvenrassen leefden vreedzaam zij aan zij onder de vaandel van Resdayn, totdat Indoril Nerevar, een Chimer-generaal, erachter kwam dat de Dwemer het Hart van Lorkhan wilden gebruiken om het Numidium tot leven te wekken. Dit leidde tot de Oorlog van de Eerste Raad, welke uiteindelijk culmineerde in de Slag om de Rode Berg. De Rode Berg barstte gelijktijdig met de oorlog uit, in 1E 668, waardoor het eiland vervormde en de zon een jaar lang achter het stof verdween. Deze gebeurtenis staat ook wel bekend als de Zonnedood. De Rode Berg ontwaakte ook kortstondig in 2E 583, waarschijnlijk als gevolg van de wegebbende krachten van Vivec destijds. De Daedrische Prins Clavicus Vile was verantwoordelijk voor deze crisis. Hij wilde de macht van het Tribunaal overnemen om de Uurwerkstad en Sotha Sil te kunnen vinden. Vivec werd hier erg door verzwakt. Toen Baar Dau dreigde neer te vallen barstte de Rode Berg uit en brak er paniek uit op Vvardenfell. Vivecs krachten werden echter weer hersteld door een buitenstaander. Vvardenfell was aan een ramp ontsnapt. Tijdens het Keizerlijke Simulacrum gebruikte Jagar Tharn de mijnen onder de berg als schuilplaats voor de restanten van de Staf der Chaos. De Eeuwige Kampioen wist de ingang naar de berg te vinden door de Hamer van Gharen tegen het Aambeeld van Mithas te slaan. De klank die hierop volgde leidde de kampioen naar de locatie van de mijn. De held wist de restanten te bemachtigen en zette de staf daarna weer in elkaar. Toen bleek echter dat Tharn reeds de kracht van de staf had overgeheveld naar het Sieraad der Vuur. Tussen 3E 400 en 3E 417 zette het Tribunaal de Geesteomheining op rond de Rode Berg om het Bederf en de corpusmonsters tegen te kunnen gaan. In 4E 5, wat voor de Dunmer bekend staat als het Rode Jaar, barstte de Rode Berg wederom uit. Dit gebeurde kort nadat Baar Dau, dat toen bekend stond als het Ministerie van de Waarheid, uit de lucht was komen vallen en Vivec-Stad vernietigde. De uitbarsting zorgde voor enorme hoeveelheden rook en giftige as. Deze rook en as verspreidde zich over heel Morrowind en zorgde ervoor dat nagenoeg heel Vvardenfell onbewoonbaar werd. De delen van Morrowind die de aanvankelijke ramp goed wisten te doorstaan werden niet lang gespaard gebleven, want de as die uit de uitbarstende vulkaan bleef komen, vergiftige zowel het land als de zee voor vele daaropvolgende decennia. Religieus belang Trivia *Men denkt dat de uitbarsting van de Rode Berg in het Vierde Tijdperk gerelateerd is aan de Grote Ineenstorting van Winterhold *De Rode Berg kan gezien worden vanaf de verre oostelijke grens in . Ook kan de berg gezien worden vanaf de top van de Keel van de Wereld op heldere dagen **De berg wordt ook zichtbaar wanneer de onzichtbare grensmuren worden verwijderd met behulp van de console (tfc) en men buiten deze grenzen stapt **De uitbarstende vulkaan kan ook gezien worden bij het spelen van , vanaf het eiland Solstheim. Met behulp van de console kan er ook van dichterbij naar gekeken worden. **De Rode Berg kan ook in de verte gezien worden vanuit het Morgenroodcanyon bij het spelen van Verschijningen * * (Alleen vermeld) *''The Infernal City'' *''Lord of Souls'' (Alleen vermeld) * (Alleen vermeld, gezien via console) ** ** Galerij Red Mountain Sunrise.png|De Rode Berg Red Mountain Peak Detail.png|De top van de Rode Berg Red Mountain Closeup.png|De Rode Berg te zien vanaf Solstheim in de:Roter Berg en:Red Mountain es:Montaña Roja it:Montagna Rossa pl:Czerwona Góra ru:Красная гора sv:Red_Mountain Categorie:Bergen Categorie:Locaties